This invention relates to a fuel gauge for an automotive vehicle, which includes a stationary capacitor located within a fuel tank in such a manner as to be partially immersed in the fuel so that the capacitance of the capacitor may vary with the level of fuel, and a measuring device for determing the capacitance of the capacitor to measure the amount of fuel remaining in the tank.